


Trains

by zhem1x5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childish Innocence, Gen, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Society, racist humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lessons are learned best through play and repetition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanyou_elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/gifts).



> Written way back in 2010 at the prompted request of the divine Miss N.

It looked like any ordinary train set might. But Draco was a wizard and even at 7 years old he considered himself better than ordinary. Where muggle children were content to merely push their trains around the track and even other wizard children seemed happy enough with only a motion charm, Draco had bigger and better ideas.

 

The set itself had been a gift from his parents, if by gift one meant something he had pointed at in the store with a simple statement of desire, and was fairly simple in construction: an engine and three cars.

 

It was Severus who taught him the simple charms to set it into motion.

 

Draco put the train together carefully; he’d been collecting parts and pieces for months and didn’t want the spectacle ruined by a misplaced piece.

 

The figures of the people had been the hardest to acquire. Most had to be appropriated out from under the ever watchful eyes of his parents. Mere possession of them would garner him a terrible scolding, no matter the innocuousness of his reasons for getting them.

 

Draco barely had to glance at the figures before arranging them in their place. Each was costumed according to their status and placed in one of the three cars attached to the engine. Small families in muggle clothing crowded easily into the first car. New wizards played with their wands in the second car, oblivious to how their own mugglewear made them stand out. And finally the third car with its proper looking wizards, happily straightening their robes and settling in for the journey.

 

Draco watched them all, unconcerned as he laid the final touches to the large track. The last of his figures arranged themselves as though they already knew the outcome. And perhaps they did. They were the better wizards after all.

 

He had it all set up by the time his father came in to inquire about Draco’s reason for taking over the Grand Hall. And it only took a moment for his mother and Severus to answer his father’s call to witness Draco’s project.

 

The train followed the long length of the track, gaining speed with every pass though the figures sitting inside it expressed no concern.

 

The adults watched in fascination as Draco added the last piece to his improved set.

 

“Draco,” Severus spoke up. “May I question your arrangement?”

 

Draco smiled proudly. “Muggles occupy the first car. They’ll burn out the fastest.” He pointed at the second, “the mudbloods who know nothing of our world yet seek to change it won’t even see it coming. They’ll just hear the screams.”

 

“But,” he interjected, smile turning devilish. “It’s the Blood Traitors who get the best seat on the train. They get to see their deaths coming but there’s nothing they can do to stop it. Plus, the fire is good and hot by the time they reach it.”

 

He looked pleased with himself as they turned to watch the train circle onto the last few feet of track.

 

“And what of the wizards watching, Draco,” His father asked pleasantly.

 

Draco visibly straightened, eyeing the standing multitude in their black cloaks and hoods. “Good Dark Wizards maintaining a safe distance so they can watch it all burn.

 

“Oh!” He burst out suddenly, pointing at the little blond head in the engine room. “The conductor is me. But he’ll bail out soon.” Even as Draco spoke, the tiny blond engineer leapt to the safety of the marble floor.

 

The explosion that followed would have rocked the Manor had the train been real, it did however startle several ancestral portraits into disgruntled mutterings.

 

“That’s enough,” his father commanded. “Draco is just demonstrating the difference between Malfoys and everyone else.”

 

The portraits quieted, pleased with Draco’s assimilation of knowledge and truth.

 

And if anyone noticed that the burning figures of Blood Traitors trying to crawl away from the carnage all had red hair, they didn’t mention it.

 

Best not to encourage any more explosions.


End file.
